


The Witch & The Father ft The Child

by Cedric_B



Series: The Adventures of the Kawolskis [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fatherly!Jacob, Gen, M/M, Protective!Credence, Surprised!Tina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedric_B/pseuds/Cedric_B
Summary: Jacob and Cece finally achieve Father/Son status, Tina surprises both of them and herself at who she finds at the bakery with Jacob.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ALSO I DO NOT KNOW WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS AND I APOLOGISE IF YOU HAVE NO INTEREST WHATSOEVER I AM SORRY. BUT IF YOU ENJOY THIS GIVE IT A KUDOS OR EVEN BETTER A COMMENT. <3 <3 <3 AUTHOR OUT.

Cece had been staying with Jacob for a while, at this point the kid had gotten comfortable enough to respond to Jacob’s questions even asking his own about Jacob, not much but it was enough for the man.

One day they had a familiar woman visit, Cece had been in the back, helping Emil with the pastries as Jacob had quickly run upstairs to grab an extra mixing bowl. They had an order of two dozen chocolate occamies for a wedding in central park. As soon as Jacob returned, to what he thought was his bakery, he was staring at Cece having backed himself into a corner as Emil and the others were on the ground frozen. 

The culprit behind this scene, was Queenie’s sister, Tina who had an anxious look on her face, Jacob slowed down, as he was about to speak Tina held up her wand towards him. Jacob shook his head, “Don’t do it, Goldstein, trust me you wou-”,”Do you know him? Mr.Kowalski, do you know why I have to take him in”

Cece’s face became pale as he tried to calm himself down, this caught the baker’s attention, “Actually before you do anything, do you mind if I calm Cece down first, he get’s like this sometimes and it’s actually bad enough you knocked out my workers in front of him” he continued nonchalantly as he edged his way towards Cece. 

Tina watched but kept a firm grasp on her wand, she was waiting for a moment, Cece had been keeping an eye on her the entire time. Jacob had faced him immediately patting his shoulders and asking him to breathe in and out. 

“C’mon just like before with the doors, in and out, there you go, now this is Tina, you remember the lady I mentioned that could help with your-” Jacob was pushed out of the way as Cece practically roared a loud “NOOOO!!!” managing to pull up an invisible barrier in front of Jacob and himself. Which floored both the baker and the newly instated auror, being both surprised and slightly proud of the boy’s newfound energy.

Everything stopped moving for a moment, Jacob was behind Cece, who had started breathing hoarsely as if he had finished running a marathon and Tina had been thrown back against the wall behind her, wand a few feet away.

Before she could move, Cece managed to pull the wand towards him, as he raised it defiantly against her, though his stance was weak, the fire in his eyes meant war. The silence was deafening nothing but Tina and Cece’s lungs heaving in air. Jacob had decided it was enough silence, as he walked past Cece, who nearly pulled him back but was silenced by Jacob’s stern look as he went to pick Tina up.

“Teenie, you okay there? I told you,you should have let me calm him down before you did anything”, Tina gaped at him as she was about to defend herself, “No don’t get me wrong, I know, I know absolute nothing about magic stuff, given the no-maj lecture and things, but do not and I repeat DO NOT ever try anything in my bakery unless I have given you permission, I mean it.” He gave her a stern look to which she had nothing but nodded to, Jacob turned to Cece who had his head down, not pouting but understanding the situation immediately, 

“I know you were just trying to help Cece but you could have seriously injured Miss.Goldstein, now I want you both to apologise to each other and mean it, or I swear on my grandma’s grave you’ll both be cleaning my bakery top to bottom, magic or not” he stared them down. Tina surprised both of them as she apologised first, “I apologise Mr.K-Jacob and Credence” at the formal name Cece flinched as Jacob rubbed his neck soothingly, “It’s alright Cece, she means no harm, trust me, trust me” Cece mumbled something akin to Papa as he hugged the man, not caring for apologies at that moment.

Tina felt as if she was intruding in a family’s moment, as she turned away for to let them have some time, she stood still waving a hand over the workers pulling them up and setting them where they were before the incident. As she turned back Crede-Cece her mind corrected for her, was standing behind Jacob having given him the wand. He avoided her eyes, as he watched the short man walk towards her, “I believe this is yours, Miss.Goldstein”. 

As it was being past into her hands, she watched Cece tense as well as Jacob though he did a better job of hiding it. She sighed, “I won’t be able to report anything on this, since all the humans were obliviated and all, so I guess you’re safe”. Cece relaxed though Jacob had manage to become even more tense, “And what about my kid” he spoke unconsciously which confused Tina for a moment.

“Oh, well, right, your child is safe from the MACUSA, since he is listed as deceased and nothing can change that, heck not even Madam President would be able to explain that one” she slightly joked although seeing as how serious Jacob was she cleared her throat. “Don’t worry, Kowalski, he’s safe, you’ll both be safe, if he hasn’t exhibited any odd side effects and is not repressing his magic and nor are you abusing him?” she questioned to which it was Jacob’s turn to gape at her. 

She couldn’t help but chuckle, “I am joking, Mr-Jacob, I trust this situation would be much to his liking than sharing a flat with my sister and I, unless he enjoys playing dress up and staying at home alone with the random check-ups by MACUSA” Cece again paled once more to having the thought of being taken away from his Papa. Jacob felt a grip on his shirt from behind, he stood his ground, “I would appreciate it, if you would refrain from anymore of your jokes, without Queenie around Tina”. 

She chuckled once more, shaking her head, “Queenie was right, you are different, Kowalski, don’t worry I will ensure that you and your son are never bothered by any MACUSA staff”. Jacob audibly sighed at this as he felt Cece loosen his grip. Tina turned back to face the workers obliviating their minds of the last hour before unfreezing them.

“Well I’ll see you both again, next week, I’ll have a few papers you may like to read up on, with dealing with wizard children”. Jacob nodded as he observed her stealing a sausage like cheese pastry throwing her money on the bench waving at both of them.

Cece had felt heavier, to which Jacob told the workers that he was relieving Cece for the day, and telling them to ensure that the last batch of pastries did not burn in their makeshift oven. 

He led the boy upstairs, Cece followed his footsteps becoming more and more slow, as Jacob led him to his bed he undid the boy’s shirt slightly feeling the boy heat up he undid the laces on his shoes and unbuckled his belt. Taking off each shoe carefully and taking pants off folding them up on the chair beside the bed. As he tucks the boy in, he has the urge to run his hand through his hair, to which he does. 

“If only Newt could see you now” he chuckles out, then shakes his head confused, Newt? Why of all people did he mention a name of someone he did not know. Before he could think more, he heard light snores coming from Cece, which distracts him as he goes to leave. Quietly leaving the main door slightly ajar, out of habit. 

Part of him, felt so proud of being called Papa and the other part was missing a certain mysterious figure in his life, the hurricane. He shook it off as he climbed down the stairs to finish off the order, one day he would ask Queenie who the person was, but for now he had a kid to raise and a bakery to take care of, when he had enough time off he would look into it, but not now.

“Emil and Andrew, I need more flour from storage, if we’re gonna finish this by tonight” he yelled as he entered the kitchen. Unknown to him, a familiar head popped up in front of the bakery, smiling at all the action within the bakery.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess who was at the end??? Can ya?? Hehehehe


End file.
